


The Silence

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part three of the music inspired series, based on the song The Silence by Bastille</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

The silence hung in the air like a dark cloud. He could tell Cas was hurting, but he didn’t know how to console him. Every time he was about to say something, he held his tongue for fear the words might fall short. But it turned that Dean had no need to say anything after all, for Cas was the first to break the quiet.

“Dean I messed up, I messed up so bad this time,” his head sunk into his hands and he hunched forward where he was seated. “I’m never going to be able to fix this. Things used to be so simple, I used to just follow orders, but now I make choices and then the whole fate of the world rests on you because I screwed up again.”

“Hey, hey, Cas, look at me,” Dean begged him and sat down on the bed beside him. “You’ve just hit a wall, Cas, that’s all. And even though you can hit them hard, they can still be torn down. Buddy, we’ll get through this, just like we always do: together.”

“Sometimes I just wish things were how they used to be. You’d have never met me and I would never have made your life hell.”

“Cas, don’t you dare say that. Do you know how many times I’ve screwed up? I was a demon, Cas, the mark made me kill innocent people. And if it wasn’t for you, I’d still be rotting in hell, so don’t you dare say that to me. You didn’t make my life hell; my life literally was hell until you saved me. We’ve all done things that we aren’t proud of Cas; none of us are perfect. I mean look at Sam, he started drinking demon blood and trusted that Ruby bitch instead of trusting me. You messed up. So what? Join the club.”

“But I can’t ask you to fix it every time I break the world, Dean.”

“The last time you decided not to turn to me for help, you ended up working with Crowley and devouring a whole bunch of leviathan souls. How well did that work for you? Besides, who said you asked? I’m offering.”

Silence once again wafted into the air. Dean watched Cas’s face and he saw how the gears in his mind were turning through the variation in his facial expression. He knew there were so many words filling Cas’s head, but he just couldn’t form them into something he knew how to say. Dean sighed, and reached his arm around Cas, moving his lips closer toward Cas’s ear. 

“You may not like your history Cas, but I do. You saved me from hell, for starters and then you rebelled against heaven, you’re family, to help me because you knew what they were doing was wrong. You became my best friend and you’ve never hesitated once when I asked for your help. You never once turned your back on me, not even when I was a demon, not even when I almost killed you. Cas you pulled me back. Every time. You might think you’re life was simpler before, but it sure wasn’t better. When you gained your freedom, the world became a better place; at least from where I’m standing. You risked everything for me, and you’d better believe I’d do the same for you,” Dean’s voice boomed sure and strong. 

Cas looked up at him, mystified. “Dean, I never knew. I really did all that? I…I brought you back from the brink?” his voice uncertain, almost sounding dumbfounded.

“Cas, you’ve always been my anchor,” Dean murmured, turning his head away and the silence blanketed the room again. He let the words sink in.

In one swift movement, Cas filled the silence, turning over and pinning Dean beneath him. He filled it with the soft sounds his lips made when they met Dean’s, to which Dean gladly reciprocated.

Dean broke the tether for just a moment, pulling back. “You know, I’ve been searching for a name for what that feeling was I got every time I looked at you. But now I know. It’s name is love.”


End file.
